Divergent Fanfiction
by Divergent987Syd
Summary: This story takes place before the choosing ceremony. Tris is an Abnegation rebel and falls hard for a dauntless boy. She makes a few mistakes in high school that she will have to deal with for the rest of her life. Rated T.
1. Tris

Beatrice's POV

_Just two more weeks_ I think to myself while doing the dishes. Just to more weeks and I will be independent. I am so caught up in my thoughts I loosen my grip on the plate I was holding and it falls out of my hand and onto the floor. "Shit." I murmur, a piece somehow managed to stick into my foot.

"Beatrice!" my mother calls out, "What was that noise?" _Crap! Lie! _Says an evil voice inside of me. "Umm... what noise?!" I yell back. I bend down to pick up the pieces of the plate scattered across the kitchen. "Never mind." my mother tells me. I look down at the piece stuck in my foot. It doesn't look that deep so I bend down and slowly pull it out, the pain is like a slap in the face.

~oOo~

I woke to the familial buzzing of my alarm clock. _Ugh, _I think. _What time is it? _7:15 AM. on a Monday morning. I hop out of bed and limp over to the closet. _Damn it! That plate got me good!_ I pull on my gray abnegation clothing and twist my hair up into an abnegation knot. Once I'm done getting ready I redress my foot and slip on my shoes. When I walk down stairs I smell bacon and eggs. _Caleb must be cooking,_ I think. When I walk into the kitchen I see Caleb humming and flipping bacon. I go and set the table and as I'm doing so Caleb notices that I'm limping.

"Beatrice."

"Yeah Caleb."

Why are you limping?"

_Lie, Lie, Lie!_

"Um... I stubbed my toe yesterday when I was doing the dishes. It hurts a little when I put pressure on it, that's all."

"Okay." he says. He sounds like he doesn't believe me completely but he doesn't push me to tell him anything else. He puts the eggs and bacon that he cooked on four plates and we each put two on the table. We wait until our parents come down to eat our food. Once they are sitting down we pray and then, finally, we eat. I devour my food and ask my parents if I may be excused. They say yes so I hop up and walk as steadily as I can to the door, trying not to limp. My parents are pushier than Caleb and they would end up squeezing the truth out of me.

Once I am out the door and on my way to school I start to think. I start to think about my foot, about my faction, about my family, then I hear the sounds of the dauntless train and I smile. I always enjoy watching the dauntless jumping out of the train and running towards school. They all look so free and happy. It's hard not to envy them and their faction. After a few minutes of watching them jump out of the train I look away. My father would not be found of me if he found out I was staring. I walk down the hallway to my first class, squeezing through the crowd of people. An erudite boy walks out in front of me and I try to make my way around him but he is blocking where I'm headed.

"You're looking a little stiff." all of his friends laugh.

_Wow,_ I think, _so original._

"Excuse me." I say as politely as I can.

"No excuse me," he spits, "You're in my way."

The erudite boy shoves me hard and I fall on the ground. I want to hit him. I want the punch him in the face but violence is frowned upon in abnegation. But it's not frowned upon in dauntless. If I was in dauntless I wouldn't be shoved around or treated like I was invisible. I've made my decision. I will choose dauntless at the choosing ceremony even if it means betraying my family. Somebody walks up to me and offers me their hand. I take it shyly and I am pulled up. I'm bending down to pick up everything I dropped and I see a pair of hands helping me do so. I look up about to thank him but then I see he is wearing all black. I never associate with dauntless so I shouldn't recognize him but I do. The man who helped me is Marcus Eaton's son. His son transferred to dauntless two years ago. People barely ever leave abnegation so when somebody does, people remember.

"Tobias?" I whisper.

~oOo~

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction so sorrow if it sucks!**

**Please leave critical reviews so I can grow as a writer!**

**Thanks!**

**XOXO**

**~Sydney~**


	2. Authors Note Important(ish)

**Hey guys! My computer is stupid (or maybe I'm just stupid) so every time I post a chapter it comes out all screwed up. SOOOOOOO, if you see a messed up chapter, just wait for like 30 minutes and check again and it should be fixed! Be sure to leave critical comments and suggestions for chapter three! **

**XOXOXOXO**

**~Sydney~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Creds to ellie2297 for giving me a bunch of amazing ideas**

**for this chapter and chapters to come!**

* * *

Tobias's POV

"Tobias?" she whispers. I look around the hallways nervously to make sure nobody heard her say my name.

"Don't call me that." I hiss at her. If somebody told Marcus I was here, he would surely find me. I look at her face. She's beautiful. I think her name is Beatrice Prior. Our families used to have meals together since both of our fathers were apart of the government.

"What should I call you then?" she asks, clearly confused. I should tell her to not call me anything, because we would never see each other again. But I don't tell her that because for some reason, she isn't like all of the other stiffs. She's different, and I want to see her again.

"Call me Four. And don't ever say my real name again." I warn her. The corner of her lips tug up into a smile.

"Why would I call you a number?" She asks as if my name amuses her. She is asking a lot of questions. Stiffs usually don't tend to be curious and they keep to themselves.

"For a stiff you sure do ask a lot of questions." I remark with a small smile on my face. I hand her her stuff that I helped pick up and I walk away. I can feel her staring at me. My smile becomes bigger.

~oOo~

**AN: I know, cheesy chapter. :)**

**I suck at writing in Tobias's point of view.**

* * *

Beatrice's POV

It's weird, but I cant stop thinking about him. The way he helped me after that erudite ass pushed me down. The way his eyes are the deep blue of the ocean. How his shirt was tight enough that I could see every muscle on his body. _Snap out of it!_ I tell my self_. _I am laying on my bed. I told my mom that I didn't feel well and that I needed to rest for a few minutes but I just wanted to think. I wanted to think about my conversation with Tobias. I wanted to think about why I got that warm feeling spreading throughout my body when I looked at him.

~oOo~

I am walking in the hallway to my class and that annoying Erudite kid steps out in front of me. I try to walk around him but every time I move he moves. "Get out of my way stiff." he hisses at me. He takes a step towards me and shoves me, but this time I am prepared for the impact and I don't loose my footing. This frustrates him so he tries again. He steps out and puts all of his weight into the push, but I move at the last second. He falls on to the ground and I laugh and walk away. I can hear people laughing at him for being out smarted by a stiff. I am so happy I don't pay attention to where I'm walking and I run right into Tobias.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" I tell him. His eyes widen, probably because I cursed and stiffs never curse. I quickly walk away. I have a feeling that a red blush is spreading across my face so I put my head down and I walk to my class.

~oOo~

**The next day.**

* * *

Tobias's POV

I am walking down the hallway and I see a short girl in abnegation gray looking out of the window. I slowly approach her and I see that she is watching the dauntless jump off the train. She is smiling. I walk up next to her and she finally notices me standing there. She starts to walk away so I ask her, "Do you want to join the dauntless?" she just looks at me. I chuckle. "Do you want to join them?" I repeat.

"I don't know." she says. "I don't want to leave my family behind bud I want to be free and be myself for once."

"You should transfer." I say. "I saw your fight with that erudite boy, you would do well in dauntless." she starts to blush.

"Thanks, but that wasn't exactly a fight, I just dodged him."she protests. "Plus, I am too small. Everybody I fight will just beat me up." I thought about this for a moment. She is small and weak, she would need extra training to be able to learn how to fight.

"I can train you outside of class and help you get better." I say. I don't know why I'm trying so hard to convince her to join my faction.

"Yes." she says. I look at her funny. "The answer is yes. I will transfer to dauntless." she repeats and walks away. I start to smile.

~oOo~

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I don't know about ya'll but I rather have a lot**

**of short chapters than a few long ones. Again, sorry if this chapter sucked **

**and please leave critical reviews and suggestions! **

**Thanks!**

**XOXO**

**~Sydney~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I don't update for a while. I'm going on a road trip for three weeks and I will barely ever have internet. Thanks!**


End file.
